powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dairanger
This page lists all the instances that Rangers from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and the White Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were featured as toys. All Rangers are referred to by color instead of their proper name or civilian identity (unless specified) for ease of use. Note that White Ranger is listed here a well as in the Dairanger page. Action Figures This lists figures with articulation. 1" Micro Morphin Figures * White Ranger was released for season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers with Tigerzord. 3.5" Re-version Figures * White Ranger was released in this series. 4" Action Hero Figures * The original "Legacy" Power Rangers labeled figures. The White Ranger was released in this line. 4.5" Chogokin Style * Built in the same style as previous Super Sentai figures. White Ranger was all sold with both the Thunderbikes and the Shark Cycles for Mighty Morphin. 5.5" Auto*Morphin Figures * White (Tommy) were released for season 3 for Mighty Morphin. * Later in season 3 metallic versions of Mighty Morphin a Metallic White Ranger were released. 5.5" Basic Figures * White Ranger were released in metallic paint as part of the Mighty Morphin Movie Special Editions. These weren't movie sculpts. * Ninja (Ninjetti) version of the White Rangers were released for season 3 for Mighty Morphin. 6" Super Legends * White Ranger were released as part of the Super Legends line of figures alongside the Jungle Fury Toyline. Before the Figuarts versions came along, these were considered the best sculpted versions. 6" S.H. Figuarts * The White Ranger was released simultaneously for Dairanger and Mighty Morphin. * The White Rangers were later re*released for Mighty Morphin with and unmasked headsculpt of Tommy. 6.5" Legacy Edition Figures The only series that has consistently been called Legacy is in the vein of 'DC Universe Classics' and 'Marvel Legends'. * The White Ranger was released for Mighty Morphin. 8" Ranger figures * White Ranger were released originally with Tigerzord for Mighty Morphin. But later he was releaed together as a set via the 'Power Playback' line with Mighty Morphin Green Ranger. * White Ranger was released as talking versions for season 3 of Mighty Morphin. Static Figurines These list figures with zero articulation, or single point of articulation. Thunderzord Pilot Figures * Each Mighty Morphin Thunderzord came with a standing Ranger figure that could be pegged on top of each Thunderzord's head. White Ranger came with Tigerzord. 1" Micro Machines * The White Ranger was originally only released in one set and as an exclusive but was later released in his own set for Mighty Morphin. 2.5" Collectible Figures * White Ranger were released in series 2 for Mighty Morphin. * Movie White Ranger and their Ninjeti forms were released for the movie special edition of Mighty Morphin. Ranger Keys * White Rangers has been released as stickered Key in the same toyline. * White Rangers has been released as Legendary Ranger Keys (smaller versions) in the Super Megaforce Legendary Ranger Keys series * White Ranger was later released with Metallic paint for SDCC in one exclusive set. Statues to be added Busts to be added Helmets Diplay Pieces to be added Wearable Helmets to be added Masks to be added Dolls and 1/6 scale 12" dolls to be added Category:Toys Category:Toy-Exclusive Zords Category:Action Figures